Valentine's Day
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Você devia ter visto sua cara. Vai se foder. Eu te amo. Mas eu não. Eram só respostas. - SiriusxBellatrix - Amigo Secreto, 6v •


**Disclaimer: **HP © Tia Jô.

* * *

Sirius encarava o teto cheio de infiltração do apartamento. As manchas de umidade formavam desenhos engraçados e ele gostava de encontrar significado neles, principalmente nas horas em que _ela_ saía. Durante os passeios matinais de Bellatrix, não havia muito que fazer e ele sabia que ela voltaria, portanto só lhe restava distrair-se enquanto esperava.

As machas tinham ora uma forma de elfo doméstico, ora de uma rainha em seu trono. E isso lhe lembrava, por algum motivo, ele e Bellatrix. Um arrepio perpassou seu corpo, embora a manhã estivesse quente.

Sirius levantou-se para ir até a sacada diminuta, impaciente pela chegada da prima. Ela não podia demorar muito, pois seus passeios se resumiam aos quarteirões próximos. Ele sabia disso por sua vasta experiência em observá-la por aquela janela.

Por fim, avistou-a atravessando a rua em direção ao seu prédio, os braços cruzados por cima do sobretudo preto e os cabelos escuros ondulando ao seu redor, trazia consigo uma bolsa.

Ele deitou-se novamente, fingindo que estivera lá o tempo todo. Bellatrix não ficaria nada satisfeita se soubesse que estava sendo vigiada e tudo o que Sirius não precisava era de um ataque de sadismo logo de manhã.

A porta abriu-se com um estalido e Bella entrou com toda sua dignidade, jogando os cabelos para trás dos ombros.

"Onde você foi?", ele perguntou, mais para irritá-la do que por qualquer outro motivo. Ele sabia que ela não diria onde tinha ido, mas era bom perguntar para ouvi-la dar uma resposta mal-educada.

"Não te interessa.", ela respondeu, sentando-se em uma cadeira perto da porta para desabotoar as sandálias. Sendo seguida pelo olhar de Sirius, levantou-se e desatou o laço que fechava seu casaco, deixando-o cair no chão. Ele sorriu, malicioso, ao perceber que ela não vestia absolutamente nada por baixo. "Trouxe um presentinho para você."

Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Por...?"

Ela deu de ombros, abaixando-se para pegar a sacola, que estivera largada no chão, sem o menor cuidado. Isso é que era presente, ele pensou.

"Hoje é Dia dos Namorados."

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se ainda mais. Desde quando Bella tinha a sensibilidade de lembrar de uma data como essa? E, principalmente, desde quando ele tinha passado de primo odiado a merecedor de um presente? Ele nem estava na categoria de namorado dela!

"Achei que isso não fizesse seu estilo."

Bellatrix riu baixinho e foi até a cama, levando a sacola consigo. Sentou-se no colo do primo, cruzando as pernas e os braços por trás das suas costas e mordendo de leve sua orelha.

"E não faz.", respondeu, arranhando com força as costas dele, de um jeito que ela sabia que o deixava arrepiado. "Mas quando eu vi isso na loja, pensei em você. Nada combina mais com a gente."

Foi a vez de Sirius rir, apertando os seios dela com uma força desnecessária. Isso fez Bellatrix apertar ainda mais a unha na pele dele.

"Posso abrir o presente?"

"Hum...", Bella pareceu pensar por um momento. Por fim, rolou para o lado, saindo de cima de Sirius e entregando-lhe a sacola, parando sentada em cima das próprias pernas. "Pode."

Ele abriu o pacote devagar, imaginando o que poderia ser. Vindo dela, podia-se esperar qualquer coisa, desde uma bomba até um bicho nojento. Bella riu.

"Pode abrir, não vai explodir na sua cara."

Por fim, Sirius afastou o papel de seda que forrava todo o pacote, retirando de dentro uma rosa vermelha. Assustado com a sensibilidade que ele não esperava encontrar em Bella, de comprar uma _flor_ para ele, Sirius retirou-a por completo do pacote. Permaneceu contemplando a rosa, com uma expressão de enlevo no rosto, por uma fração de segundo, até sentir uma dor aguda no dedo.

"Filha-da-puta.", rosnou, levando o dedão à boca para chupar o filete de sangue que escorria.

A mulher riu descontroladamente, rolando na cama, os cabelos compridos escondendo os seios. Sirius franziu o cenho para ela, jogando a rosa com violência no chão.

"Adoro sua ingenuidade, priminho. Achou mesmo que eu compraria um presente de Dia dos Namorados para você?", ela ronronou, passando a mão pelo queixo dele, já recuperada da crise de riso.

Ele não respondeu nada.

"Você devia ter visto sua cara!", Bella gracejou maliciosamente.

"Vai se foder.", ele murmurou, o que a fez rir.

Depois a mulher virou-se para o lado e se distraiu a observar o teto com infiltração. Talvez ela também se divertisse encontrando significados nelas. Sirius poderia apostar seu braço que Bellatrix já se esquecera de gracejar com ele. Bella perdia o interesse muito rápido pelas coisas em geral.

Sirius, que até então a estivera observando sentado, deitou-se atrás dela, passando os braços pelos seus ombros e mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha levemente. Ele a sentiu arrepiar-se. Gostava disso, era o único modo que ela sabia de subjugá-la. Bellatrix detestava que mexessem em sua orelha.

"Ei...", ele murmurou, mordendo-a novamente.

Nenhuma resposta.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados.", ele fez nova tentativa e, como resposta, ganhou uma risadinha de escárnio.

"Eu te amo."

Não era brincadeira, isso era sério. Ele a amava. Não do modo como normalmente se ama, mas de um jeito mais complexo. Havia ódio junto, mas isso só tornava tudo milhares de vezes melhor. Sirius nunca dissera isso a Bella, mas esse parecia ser o momento certo. Ela estava em seu poder e suscetível, uma vez que ele tinha certeza de que a rosa não era só uma brincadeira de mau-gosto.

Agora, dessa vez, ele precisava que ela lhe respondesse...

"Mas eu não."

Porém não desse modo.

* * *

**N/A:** Minha amiga secreta é a **Sophia Prince**, nossa amoraboss querida s2 Assim, eu espero que você tenha gostado de pelo menos _alguma coisa_ nessa droga de fic. Seriamente. Minha imaginação estava zero quando escrevi isso, desculpe, flor.


End file.
